


With the Rain Comes the Blessings

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: “Some people would frown on having it rain on their wedding day, but as Nicole Haught stood on the front porch of the Earp Homestead she smiled.”For the EFA Fic Challenge 2018Prompt: “Rain”.





	With the Rain Comes the Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> So fuffy I made myself cry several times while writing this, just a fair warning.

Some people would frown on having it rain on their wedding day, but as Nicole Haught stood on the front porch of the Earp Homestead she smiled. The rain added a little something special to what was going to be an already perfect day. She looked out over the Earp land, and took a deep breath in, feeling perfectly calm and centered. After all this was the day she had been waiting a lifetime for. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she fished it out. A text from Waverly, flickered across the screen and she unlocked her phone to read it. 

**Just an hour and a half left before I get to call you my wife. I love you baby.** Nicole smiled at the message, feeling the tears burn in her eyes. 

**I love you too, baby. See you soon. :) <3 **Nicole replied before putting her phone back in her pocket and picking up her tea instead. 

“Hey, Nic?” Chrissy Nedley called sticking her head out of the door. “You ok?” 

Nicole took a sip of her tea before resting the cup on the railing in front of her. “Yeah, just thinking.” She turned to face her friend. 

Chrissy shook her head and came outside lifting up her dress a little to avoid the puddle that was forming by the door. “Hey, it’s raining. Come on back inside... Waves will kill me if you show up at Shorty’s for your wedding looking like a drowned rat.” 

“I will. Just let me finish my tea.” She lifted the cup to her lips and took another soothing sip of Peppermint. “Can you believe it’s been five years? It just seems like yesterday, I was called out here over that whole “scissoring a stripper” incident, and Waves gave me this look before I left. She was standing right here, wrapped in a blanket. She was the prettiest girl I’d ever seen. I knew right then that I would be a lucky woman to marry her one day.” 

Chrissy smiled and put a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, brushing lint off of her suit jacket. “You’ve both come a long way since then.” 

“We sure have.” The pitter patter of little feet interrupted them, and a small red headed child appeared in the doorway. 

“Mama!” Little Henry said, before sticking his thumb in his mouth. The two year old looked so handsome in his little suit that perfectly matched his Mama’s. 

“Careful, Henry.” Nicole said, with a big grin as she moved over to pick up her son before he fell into the puddle. Henry Wyatt Earp-Haught was their little miracle, as Waverly called him. Henry had been abandoned as a newborn at the Sheriff’s Office one night, and after an exhaustive search to find his biological parents, Waverly and Nicole decided to adopt him. He was the spitting image of Nicole and had Waverly’s intelligence and temperament, and just like his Mommy the whole town was in love with him. 

“Mommy?” He asked softly never taking his thumb out of his mouth. It was long past his nap time, but with all of the adults getting ready and running around, he was far too excited to sleep. He curled up against Nicole’s chest and she rubbed his back. 

“We will see Mommy in a little bit. How about we go for a ride, and take a little nap, so we can be rested for the big party tonight?” 

“No! No, Naps!” Henry fussed and pressed his fist against Nicole’s chin. 

“Hey now there little man… we don’t hit.” Nicole gently scolded him. She rocked him softly and he settled against her once more. 

“Sorry Mama.” He whispered, giving her a sloppy kiss on her neck. 

“I forgive you.” Nicole said back and after a few more seconds his eyes closed. Nicole looked up to see Chrissy watching her. “What?” 

“Motherhood looks good on you.” She said with a smile, before going back inside to get her keys, and to gather the rest of Nicole’s wedding party. 

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Nicole whispered as the door shut. She slowly turned back to look over the Earp land. “It’s the best feeling ever, next to marrying the woman of your dreams.” She looked down at the now sleeping Henry in her arms. “After today, little man.. I get to call Mommy my wife.”  


**————————-**

Waverly Earp studied her reflection once more in the mirror, before adjusting her dress and smoothing the fabric down over her hips. A knock on the door made her startle. 

“Come in!” She yelled. 

“Wow!” Wynonna said, pausing in the doorway before entering the room. “You look amazing, Baby Girl!” 

“Very pretty, Auntie Wave.” Alice said, trailing along behind her mother, a basket of flowers in her hand. 

“Thank you, Alice. You look very pretty in your dress too.” Waverly smiled at her niece. “So do you Wynonna.” 

“It itches.” Wynonna whined softly scratching her back, and pulling at the yellow gold fabric of her bridesmaid dress, but her smile told that she was just teasing. Her phone beeped, and she fished it out of her bra. Waverly just rolled her eyes and went back over to the mirror to finish the final touches on her make-up. 

“Looks like the Haught Party is on their way, and Henry finally went down for his nap.” Wynonna flashed her phone in front of Waverly’s face showing her a picture that Chrissy had texted her. Henry was asleep in his car seat, and he looked adorable in his little black suit and gold tie. His short red hair was spiked and he looked like a rockstar. 

“Aww! My little man looks good.” Waverly cooed over the picture. There were still some days that she could scarcely believe that this was her life. The Earp curse was no more, and Alice had been returned to them. Her and Wynonna’s relationship was better than she ever dreamed it would be, and she had a baby boy that she adored with all of her heart. In just a few hours she would have the woman of her dreams as her wife, to have and to hold for all eternity. 

She would have never guessed that when Nicole had come into Shorty’s that day with that hat, her red hair and that swagger, that her life was about to change forever. How ironic for an Earp (or a not so Earpy Earp as she would later discover) to find love all because of an exploding beer tap. 

She smiled in the mirror as she put the cap back on her lipstick and added it to the growing pile of cosmetics that were teetering precariously on the table. 

“So are you ready to become Mrs. Haught?” Wynonna asked, taking a sit in the easy chair, next to where Alice was playing with her toys. They were getting ready in Waverly’s old apartment above the bar. Doc had it furnished so that anyone of the gang who needed it could crash there, and it provided an easy place to get ready since the wedding was taking place downstairs. 

Waverly sat down in another chair next to her, careful not to wrinkle her dress. “Mrs. Earp-Haught on paper, but yes. Being with her over these past few years has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. She loves me for me, you know… and now with Henry... I couldn’t imagine having a better wife and mother for our children. I love her so much.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she always did, but there were tears too. “Save it for your vows, Babygirl.” She smiled and reached over and grabbed Waverly’s hand. “But in all seriousness, I’m happy for you. Haughtstuff is a keeper, don’t let her go. You deserve to be happy Waves.” 

“I am, I truly am.” Waverly said, and they shared a moment and a hug. 

Alice tugged on Waves dress. “Auntie Waves?” The almost five year old asked. Waverly bent down and picked her up. 

“What can I do you, miss Alice?” Waverly asked using Doc’s nickname for his daughter. 

“I’m really happy for you and Auntie Nic. I love you.” 

Waverly’s heart melted and so did Wynonna’s. “I love you too, Alice… very much.” She gave her niece a hug. 

A knock at the door interrupted them, and after a second Doc stuck his head into the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but your lovely bride is here, Waverly… are you ready?” He took off his hat, and Wynonna felt her heart thump in her chest at how sexy he looked. Waverly smiled at her good friend. 

“Yes, you can tell everyone to start taking their seats.” Waverly said. Doc nodded and Alice motioned that she wanted to go with her father, so Waverly set her down and the child left the room with her Daddy, leaving the two sisters alone. 

Waverly was surprised when Wynonna leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss, before pulling away and passing her bouquet from the table.“Come on, Baby girl. Let’s not keep Nicole waiting.”  


**————————-**

Nicole shuffled a bit nervously as she waited for everyone to take their place. Nedley was going to officiate for them, and Nicole was going to walk Waverly down the “aisle” herself. Nedley was waiting at the bar along with the rest of their wedding party(meaning Jeremy, Chrissy ,Dolls and Doc) with the exception of Wynonna. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she felt her stomach churn with butterflies. 

Waverly came down first looking more beautiful than ever, and Wynonna was behind her, making sure that she didn’t step on her dress. She was dressed in a white wedding dress similar to the one she had been wearing in the alternate universe that Nicole had a few vague memories from. It was lacy and satin and it made Nicole swoon at the thought of getting Waverly out of it later. On her head was a crown of yellow flowers, and her hair was flowing down in little ringlets across her shoulders. She looked like an angel. 

“Wow!” Nicole said aloud, her voice full of emotion. “You are breathtaking.” She felt tears start to fall and they blurred her vision before she blinked them away. 

Waverly smiled as she walked down the stairs and saw Nicole was waiting for her. The Sheriff looked so sexy her tuxedo and gold tie. Nicole had asked her when they were making plans if it was ok if she wore a suit instead of a dress, saying that she would feel more comfortable in pants. Waverly had quickly agreed since she knew just how beautiful and sexy Nicole would look, and she was all for anything that would make her baby comfortable, especially on their wedding day. 

“You look so handsome and beautiful too.” Waverly said, as she met Nicole at the bottom of the stairs. She saw tears in the Sheriff’s eyes, and her own geared up in response to the moment. Nicole took her hand and she stepped forward to kiss Nicole softly on the lips, then they pulled back and touched foreheads, taking a moment just be with each other. 

“You ready, lovebirds?” Wynonna cleared her throat behind them. 

They nodded yes, and pulled away to hold hands, intertwining their fingers. Wynonna double checked that Waverly wouldn’t trip over her dress and took her place in front of them. She gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek and then gave Nicole a quick hug. “Alright, let’s do this thing.” She said, and the doors opened, just as the music started playing.  


**————————-**

The ceremony was simple and beautiful. It was everything they had hoped it would be. Nicole was glad that they were recording it on Gus’s camera because she knew that she wouldn’t remember any of it except how beautiful Waverly was and the vows that her wife had written for her. She wasn’t too proud to admit that she cried through the whole thing, and her only comfort was that Waves had cried too. 

“I now pronounce you partners for life… you may kiss the Bride!” Nedley said, and Nicole suddenly found herself looking deep into Waverly’s eyes. Their first kiss as a married couple was short and sweet, and yet it was the most beautiful kiss that they had shared yet. Their friends and gathered family whooped and hollered and they parted with a smile. 

“I now proudly introduce to you Sheriff and Mrs. Earp-Haught.” Nedley yelled, and Shorty’s was filled once more with yells and cheers! Waverly smiled and they raised their clasped hands in celebration before running down the way that had they had entered, but this time detouring so they were outside the bar. 

Once they were outside and alone the first thing Waverly wanted to do was kiss her wife properly. “Hey, Sheriff.” Waverly teased, easing her body closer. Nicole’s hand went to Waverly’s waist, and Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck leaning in to her body. Her hands played with the short hairs that covered Nicole’s neck and she felt Nicole shiver slightly. 

“Hello, Wife.” Nicole said with a grin. “Can you believe we finally got married?” 

“Nope, I think you might have to kiss me again to make me believe it.” Waverly teased, and Nicole was more than happy to remind her. Their lips brushed and then brushed again longer this time as the kiss grew deeper. 

“Ahem.” Gus said from behind them, causing them to part slightly to look at her. “Sorry to interrupt.” She gave them a knowing smile, before continuing. “But I have someone who wants to see you that just can’t wait.” She turned slightly to allow them to see Henry who was holding onto his blanket with one hand and had his thumb in his mouth with the other. 

“Aww, baby.” Waverly said, picking him up. 

“Mommy!” He said softly, as he snuggled into Waverly’s chest. Waverly kissed the top of his head, and she felt Nicole’s arm come around her shoulder and then she was leaning against Nicole’s chest as her wife cradled them from behind. “Love you.” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

“We love you, little man.” Nicole said, as she put her arm around her wife and their son. Neither of them noticed that Gus had disappeared and was holding back the line to give them a longer moment. 

“I’ve never dreamed that I would have this, Waves…” Nicole said softly, causing Waverly to turn around in her arms so that Henry was in between them. 

“What do you mean, baby?” 

“After everything fell apart with Shae, and I went to the Academy… I never dreamed that I would find myself one day being the Sheriff of a quirky little town, let alone finding my soulmate here. But yet here I am, and I have you and we have this little guy. I’m so so happy, Waves. You just don’t understand how much joy and love you give me.” 

“I do, Nic… it’s what you give me and so much more. I found the other half of my soul in you here, and my best friend. You make each day a treasure and I wouldn’t trade our life together for anything in the world. Henry just adds to the love that we share and I can’t wait to have more children with you.” Waverly missed the slight twinkle in Nicole’s eye that appeared at her words when she leaned forward to kiss her Sheriff. 

They kissed again with gentle passion, careful not to trap a sleepy Henry in between them. After a few minutes they pulled away to find that Henry had fallen asleep again against Waverly’s chest, worn out by the day’s celebration already. Gus cleared her throat again, and her raised eyebrow asked if they were ready for things to get moving. Waverly nodded and they took the time to greet their guests. 

All of Purgatory was there it seemed, and everyone greeted with warmth and heartfelt well wishes. When they had gotten through the line, Waverly and Nicole went back inside to take a few pictures by themselves, with Henry and then with the rest of their wedding party. Everyone had fallen in love with a brilliantly posed shot of Alice holding a still sleeping Henry, and since nothing else seemed to beat that shot, they decided to head back to the Homestead’s barn for the reception.  


**————————-**

It wasn’t until about halfway through the reception that Wynonna noticed that Nicole wasn’t drinking and she weaved her way through the crowd to find her best friend, who was watching Waverly dance the Chicken Dance with a giggling Henry on her hip. “Hey Haughtstuff…” Wynonna said, coming up behind Nicole and putting her arm around her shoulder. “Why aren’t you drinking?” 

Nicole smiled at her best friend and sister in law. “Because I want to be sober when I take that dress off of your sister later.” She teased. 

“Gross…” Wynonna pretended to gag. Then after a beat they both laughed. 

“Welcome to the family, Nicole. I mean that…” Wynonna said, getting a little choked up. “Our lives have are better because you came in to them, and if it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have ended the curse and Alice wouldn’t be here right now. Thank you… I...” 

“I love you too, Wyn.” Nicole said, pulling her into a hug. She was surprised when Wynonna returned it fully, not giving her, her usual half hug. 

“Be good to her, Nic.” Wynonna said, pulling away wiping her eyes as she did so. 

“I will, Always.” Nicole promised. Wynonna nodded and after a second of them looking at each other, Wynonna turned and melted back into the crowd, deciding to find Doc, Alice, and a whole lot more Whiskey.  


**————————-**

It was after midnight when the reception wound down enough that Waverly and Nicole decided to leave. The rain was falling lightly once more and it made Nicole smile when she thought about earlier that morning. See I knew this day was going to be perfect. 

Henry had been tucked into bed by Gus and the limo had arrived to take them to their hotel for the evening. They weren’t scheduled to leave for their honeymoon until next week, but Nicole had surprised her during the reception, telling her that they had plans involving a limo and room key for one of the nicest hotels in the Big City. After saying goodbye to everyone they climbed hand in hand into the back of the limo and settled in for a long ride. 

“This is wonderful, Nic. Thank you.” Waverly said, cuddling close to her wife. 

“Don’t thank me… thank my Deputies. They planned all of this, I’m just as surprised as you are.” Nicole pulled out a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling cider, and two champagne glasses. “Here.” 

She opened the bottle and poured a glass for her and for Waverly. She handed Waves’ hers and then settled back at her side. 

“Thank you.” Waverly said, holding it up to toast. “To the rest of our lives.” 

“To the rest of our lives.” Nicole echoed. After a beat they intertwined arms and drank out of each other’s glasses, before sharing another kiss. When the glasses were empty, Nicole set the them aside and leaned back against the seat to look out of the window, watching as the rain fell across the window. She felt comfortable, sleep and so full of peace. 

Waverly sat there for a while, studying her wife and enjoying the view of how beautiful she looked at this moment. She watched as Nicole’s hand unconsciously moved to rest comfortably on her belly, and she reached over to intertwine their fingers. Her heart felt full of love and happiness and she rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder, wanting to be close to her. 

“I love you, Nicole Earp-Haught.” She whispered, her eyes bright. 

Nicole turned to look at her, her brown eyes full of joy. “I love you too, Waverly Earp-Haught.” 

With another kiss and the rain providing a soothing soundtrack to the doze they were falling into; they headed off down the road, where a lifetime of happiness and dreams to be fulfilled were waiting on the horizon.


End file.
